comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-2480)
Bruce Banner is a scientist who attempted to create the next Captain America, but in the process turned himself into the Hulk. History Early Life Brian Banner was an incredibly abusive father, and his wife, Rebecca was too afraid to do anything about it. Bruce never lived up to his father's ridiculously high standards, and so was constantly being beaten, resulting in him developing an inferiority complex. That didn't stop him from trying to be the best, though, and he studied just about 24/7 to try and reach his father's standards. One day, in a fit of rage, Brian pushed Rebecca down the stairs, which broke her spine and killed her. Bruce locked himself in his room and called the police, leading to Brian's arrest, and thanks to his inability to not boast, Brian confessed in the trial and was sent to prison. Following this, Bruce moved on with his life, and went to university to get a PhD. 17 years after his imprisonment, Brian Banner was released. He showed up at Bruce's door one day, begging for forgiveness. Although consciously he knew his father was a terrible person, Bruce had a deep-seated desire for his father's approval, and let Brian stay with him temporarily. However, during a visit to Rebecca's grave, Brian became aggressive with Bruce. He attempted to punch Bruce, who dodged, causing Brian to fall forward and crack his neck on Rebecca's gravestone, killing him. Bruce was arrested for murder, but several witnesses came forward, and Bruce was released. Weapon Plus The attention brought to Bruce by the trial led to S.H.I.E.L.D. learning of him, and he was approached about working for them. He started off working in the laboratories at the Triskelion, but it quickly became apparent to Director Nick Fury that Bruce could do so much more. He was reassigned to a S.H.I.E.L.D. base called the Playground, where all S.H.I.E.L.D.'s "most outlandish" research took place. Here, Bruce worked on creating super soldiers, something which hadn't been accomplished since Dr Abraham Erskine successfully created Captain America. Bruce had a number of different ideas, and spent months devising a formula he thought would work. He tested it on a few rats, and it greatly increased their strength (which caused chaos in the lab that day). However, when it came time to test on humans, the World Security Council refused to approve it, as several of Bruce's assistants felt it was too dangerous. Birth of the Hulk Over the next few months, Bruce worked on an alternative, but kept campaigning to have his original formula tested. Eventually, Charles Dalton, one of the members of the World Security Council, said "the only way that's being tested on humans if you test it on yourself." He didn't mean it seriously, but Bruce thought about it afterwards, and decided that it needed to be tested on somebody, why shouldn't it be himself? That night, he injected himself with the serum, but it was only after he had done so he noticed the once-blue serum was now somewhat greenish, indicating that somebody had tampered with it. This caused Bruce to panic, which triggered his first transformation into the Hulk. Banner attempted to escape the base, running through the corridors towards the exit as his body expanded and began turning grey. Eventually, he grew too big to walk down the corridor, and he blacked out, as the Hulk personality took over. The newborn entity was confused and scared, and tore its way out of the underground base, killing a dozen people in the process. The Playground base was in the middle of the desert, so the only damage he could cause was too the base, and so the Hulk kept wondering the landscape, until eventually he calmed down and transformed back into Bruce, who remained unconscious. A S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter found Bruce, and took him in. He was put on lockdown in case he transformed again, and was interrogated about why he caused the damage, which Bruce had no memory at all of. He theorised that it could have been a split personality in control of the beast that the soldiers had dubbed "the Hulk", and upon looking over the footage saw that it was when he was panicking that the transformation was triggered. After spending several months in lockdown, he was released, on the condition that he take tablets to keep himself calm. Shocking Turn Powers & Abilities Hulk Form: When Bruce's body gets too excited, it triggers a transformation into the Hulk. There are multiple Hulk forms, although they each retain the same Hulk mind. * Grey Hulk: The first Hulk to appear, and also the most common one. * Green Hulk: A stronger form of the Hulk, which only comes out in extreme situations, such as when Banner would otherwise die if he didn't transform. Paraphernalia De-Hulker: While in his Bruce Banner form, an adamantium implant was surgically placed in his brain, which can remotely controlled to apply a slight electrical pulse that triggers his transformation process. This allows S.H.I.E.L.D. to turn the Hulk back into Bruce when he goes on a rampage. The one drawback is that the remote activator needs to be within 100m of the Hulk to activate, which is incredibly dangerous. Trivia * The serum Banner created would have worked if it hadn't been tampered with. Category:Heroes Category:Created by Jacques the Worthy Category:Versions of Hulk Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Alternate Form Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Senses Category:Males Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters